Through Time and Space
Through Time and Space|image = Tw3_promo_screenshot_Ice Plains.jpg|location = Ddiddiwedht Desert Ice Plains Tir ná Lia|reward = 1500 |enemies = Sandcrabs Hound of the Wild Hunt|level = 26|previous = Final Preparations|next = Battle Preparations}}Through Time and Space is one of main quests in . Journal entry : News that Ciri and Geralt had defeated and killed Imlerith reached Avallac'h at once. I don't know how this happened, exactly, save perhaps that quickly learning of such things is the very essence of being a "Sage." : At any rate, a wild notion possessed him. What if they could now sway Ge'els, one of Eredin's most powerful allies? What if they could bring him over to their side? A key general and advisor, Ge'els was the individual Eredin relied on for reinforcements. For his plan to work, he would need a dreamer, so Triss pointed him towards Corinne Tilly in Novigrad. Thus, by the time Geralt and Ciri rode into town, everything had been arranged. Now all they needed was Ge'els... : To reach him, Avallac'h and Geralt would need to travel to the land of the Aen Elle, a voyage that would involve interdimensional travel, which in turn meant a whole lot of teleporting. Geralt vomited a little in his mouth and prepared to face the music. : An unpleasant surprise was in store for Geralt after he departed the Ddiddiwedht Desert: Avallac'h was no longer with him. The Sage had warned him that something of the sort might happen, but Geralt had quietly hoped this would not be the case. His hopes had been misplaced, and now the witcher would have to stumble blindly and alone as he searched for the passage to the next world. : Ah, what I wouldn't give to see with my own eyes what Geralt saw in the worlds he traversed. Yet most intriguing of all seemed the world of the Aen Elle, the end point of Geralt's and Avallac'h's journey. To behold the glories of this ancient elven civilization… but alas, fate granted this privilege not to a poet but to a witcher, who returned not with paeans to the distant world's beauty, but with a general of the Wild Hunt - one Ge'els. I must be fair, however, and state that the general proved useful. : Avallac'h decided to bet all on the ace he had tucked up his sleeve. With the help of the dreamer Corinne Tilly, he proved to Ge'els that Eredin had killed Auberon, the erstwhile king of the Aen Elle and the object of Ge'els' undying devotion. : Confronted by this revelation, Ge'els could hardly return to business as usual. He struggled internally for some moments before revealing the one way Geralt and friends could hope to defeat Eredin and company. They would have to battle Eredin and the Hunt in their own world and on their own terms. The first step - to use the Sunstone to summon the Naglfar. A plan of action was devised - Geralt, Ciri, the sorceresses and Avallac'h would sail to Skellige to find the stone, while Zoltan and I would stay behind in Novigrad to keep the hearth fires burning and secure our friends' return. Walkthrough * Follow Avallac'h. * Find the next passage. * Wait until the passage opens. * Kill the monsters. * Travel to the next world. * Find the next passage. * Find the next passage. * Get to the lighthouse. * Travel to the next world. * Follow Avallac'h. * Talk to Ge'els. Gallery Tw3_through_time_and_space.jpg|A Portal to be entered. Tw3 map spiral.jpg|Map of the spiral. Thus map of adventure. tw3_through_time_and_space_desert_world.jpg|Ddiddiwedht Desert. tw3_through_time_and_space_world_2.jpg|Second world. tw3_through_time_and_space_ world_2-2.jpg|Second world. tw3_through_time_and_space_frozen_world.jpg|Ice Plains. tw3_through_time_and_space_frozen_world_3.jpg|Ice Plains. tw3_through_time_and_space_frozen_world_2.jpg|Ice Plains, Avallach's signal. Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests